


Piercings

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Community: pacificrimkink, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Pacific Rim Kink Meme Prompt: "Mako has pierced nipples. Raleigh sees them in a memory and can't stop thinking about them. Sexytimes ensue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if I've ruined made a mess of the Japanese language I used in this fic.

It was just a glimpse. A moment in a memory during a neural handshake. 

Amongst the flow of images, thoughts and feelings one leapt out at Raleigh so strongly that he almost grabbed on and went tumbling with it. 

He forced himself to let go but it was difficult. It was almost impossible. 

The moment they were out of the Drift he thought about the image that was seared into his mind. The memory. Mako's memory. 

He didn't know when the memory was from. 

He had the image, and the feeling, of a momentary sting. Her nipple. Her left nipple. Mako's right nipple was already pierced; a horizontal silver barbell.  
Now he couldn't get the idea out of his head. 

Mako Mori had her nipples pierced. He thought about her. Bare breasts. Nipples glinting with metal. Sexy. God he bet that she looked so beautiful. He thought about her naked and he thought about what he would do. 

In his room that night he masturbated to those thoughts. 

It was wonderful. 

 

It was some months later that Raleigh finally found himself confronted with the reality of his fantasy. 

Her nimble fingers unhooked her bra. She slid the straps off her shoulders slowly. So slowly. it was like she knew what he was thinking, that she knew how much he wanted to see her tits and those pretty piercings. 

Mako at last let the bra fall. 

Her breasts were perky and lovely. Her dark nipples hard. The metal caught the light and for a moment seemed to sparkle. She still had the barbell in her right nipple, and a silver loop through her left. 

"Raleigh, are you okay?" 

He realised he had gone into a boob induced trance. He tried to answer and made a dumb sounding noise instead. He tore his gaze away from her chest to meet her amused eyes and nodded. "Yes. Very okay. Very very very okay." 

"You really like these huh," she said running her hands over her breasts. 

Raleigh nodded again, his eyes dropping back to her tits. 

"Finish undressing," Mako said, cupping and squeezing her boobs as he watched. 

Raleigh kept his eyes on her, undoing his belt and dropping his pants. He took his boxers with them. He stood, stark naked, in front of her, his cock hard. She gave him an admiring once over, biting her bottom lip. His cock twitched when she started playing with her nipples. 

"Is it these you like? My jewelry?" 

"Guilty had charged." 

"I never picked up your little fetish in the Drift."

"You learn to keep some things compartmentalized." 

"You'll have to teach me." 

He nodded. Raleigh couldn't resist any more. He closed the gap between them. He reached out with put hands and reverently put them on her tits. He felt the metal of her piercings press against his palms. 

"You're so beautiful," he said and he kissed her. Her hands went to his hips as he continued to massage her breasts. Their kissing grew heated. Raleigh flicked his thumbs back and forth over her nipples and she let out a little moan between kisses. He sucked on her bottom lip then kissed her again. 

He loved the contrast. Her soft flesh versus the solid metal of the piercings. And he loved the effect his playing with her nipples was having on Mako. Her kisses were becoming more passionate and hungry. 

Raleigh pinched both her nipples then pulled gently on the hoop through the left one. "I think you like me playing with them as much as I do," he said into her ear. 

"Hai," she whimpered. 

He backed up, she went with him. The backs of his legs hit the bunk and he sat. She straddled him, feeling his hard cock pressing against her thigh. His hands went to her bottom, covered by the fabric of her dark blue cotton panties. Their lips were together, eagerly kissing. 

Raleigh couldn't keep his hands off her tits for long. He pulled and twisted on her nipples, harder than before. Her mouth opened with and she cried out. For a moment he was worried it had been too much. 

"Hai hai, Saikou da," she moaned. 

He grinned, loving that she reverted back to her native tongue when she was letting herself go. He kissed her neck, licking and sucking. She titled her head back. He kissed down to her left breast, using just the tip of his tongue he circled her areola. 

Her fingernails scratched at his back, grinding her hips against him, she could feel her panties wet against her cunt. 

Raleigh sucked her nipple into his mouth and after a few seconds took the ring between his teeth. He pulled his head back stretching her nipple as far as he dared then let go, immediately going back, licking and switching his tongue around it. 

Mako scratched deeper, leaving red lines on his back and shoulders. 

He took her other nipple in his mouth, sucking, biting and loving on it with his tongue. 

"Hamete chodai," she said, practically begging, her hand going down to take hold of his cock. 

Raleigh switched his mouth over to her other nipple, tongue flicking the ring up and down but not touching the nipple itself. His hand went down too, fingers pushing aside the soaking material of her panties. 

Mako impaled herself on his hardness, and he bit her nipple at the same time. She cried out. 

While they fucked Raleigh kept up his worshiping of her gorgeous pierced nipples. 

It was a kink they were both going to be happy to explore further.


End file.
